Umbrella, Cinderella
by Lenneh
Summary: -SongFic- DxS -One-Shot- Habiendo arruinado la presentacion de ambos, Danny huye bajo la tormenta. Sam toma un paraguas y va tras el. ¿Lo perdonara? ¿Le dira Danny lo que siente por ella?


Hellu!

Y ahora les traigo este Songfic One-shot, que me invente escuchando la canción de _Umbrella Cinderella_ de _Rihanna_, la verdad es que me encanta la letra, y bueno, hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

Hum, a ver si esta vez me di a entender, ya que me ha costado un poco de trabajo volver a acoplarme a mi estilo de escritura ¬¬".

De todas formas háganme saber si les gusto.

Aquí esta:

**Umbrella Cinderella.**

**Por: Lenny**

-Sam…lo siento- dijiste y tan pronto como alcanzaste tu lado fantasma saliste volando del jardín, hacia no sé dónde. Me quede ahí parada bajo la lluvia por unos minutos, valorando lo que había ocurrido, y sin pensarlo más, corrí en dirección hacia donde te había visto desaparecer, tome un paraguas que estaba en mi camino y seguí corriendo bajo el.

"Que bello final para una fiesta de cumpleaños", pensé molesta alentando el paso, devanándome los sesos por pensar en donde podrías estar. Y si estabas bien, ¿te lastimaría? ¿Te diría cuan molesta estaba contigo? ¿Te reclamaría por ser tan estúpido?, esperaba que no, ya que no podía lastimar a mi mejor amigo, y probablemente al chico que más había amado en mi vida, que eras tú, en ambos casos.

Tarde algo en encontrarte, ya que temía que te hubieras hecho invisible, pero después de buscar mucho, te encontré. Y ahí estabas, empapado hasta los huesos, sentado en la acera del parque con tus mejores pantalones y tú siempre adorable sudadera blanca idéntica a tu camisa. Y aunque habías salido huyendo después de haberlo arruinado todo por completo no me importaba nada más que haberte encontrado, ni la fiesta, ni la presentación. Solo tú.

Por más furiosa que estuviera, aunque quisiese arrancarte esa cabeza hueca tuya y aunque desease golpearte tan fuerte que quedarías inconsciente. No me importaba. Yo siempre seria tu amiga, siempre. Pasara lo que pasara, así que me acerque a ti con el paraguas en mano y te llame:

-Danny…- Tú no contestaste, solo diste un pequeño salto, volví a llamarte- Danny…

-Lo siento Sam…- dijiste después de lo que parecieron horas.

-Danny…-volví a decirte sentándome junto a ti, sin importarme que la acera estuviera tan mojada y el agua tan fría, estando semi-mojada y sin más que una camisa de tirantes negra, pantalones y una sola bota, me acerque más a ti.

-Es en serio Sam, yo no entiendo cómo es que logro ser tan estúpido…- me miraste a los ojos y descubrí que debajo de toda esa agua habían lagrimas en ellos, quise "intentar" secártelas con las yemas de mis dedos, pero retrocediste y te alejaste de mi.

-Danny, tu no eres estúpido…- te dije acercándome de nuevo a ti y poniéndote una mano en el hombro- Bueno, no lo eres la mayoría del tiempo, todos cometemos errores- pero en el fondo me dolía el alma ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Y vas a decirme que no estás enojada…- me dijiste sacudiendo tu hombro y yo retire la mano. De nuevo te alejaste.

-Yo no he dicho eso-dije recordando cuan molesta estaba- Claro que estoy molesta- me acerque y recobre "autoridad"- Muy furiosa de hecho, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo si mi mejor amigo está sufriendo- Su expresión se ablando por completo.

-Sam… Lo estropee todo, ¡todo! Nuestra presentación, tu fiesta…Y todo por culpa de esa arpía…- dijiste pateando el agua a tus pies- No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento…- soltaste entre sollozos cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Escúchame bien Daniel Fenton- te dije tomándote por la barbilla, obligándote a que me miraras a los ojos- Se que lo arruinaste y sé que lo sientes, pero estarte lamentando no va a ayudarnos en nada, ¡NADA!

-Pero yo…- dijiste necio como siempre.

-Mira, me importa un cacahuate que haya sido su culpa y no voy a dejarte que te culpes por ella. Tampoco voy a liberarte de toda culpa, pero lo que estoy tratando de decir es que yo soy tu amiga y siempre voy a estar ahí, ¿no lo entiendes?- te solté la barbilla- Ya veremos cómo hacerle para que nos den otra oportunidad- dije recordando que nuestro sueño estaba en juego.

-Jamás me habías dicho Daniel- me dijiste sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno, jamás habías sido tan cabezota…- te conteste intentando saber si me encontraba molesta o feliz de que por fin sonrieras.

-Bueno, yo… creo que tienes razón, pero aun así lo siento mucho Sam, no quise arruinarnos a ambos la oportunidad de hacer lo que más queríamos, ni estropear tu hermoso vestido la otra noche, ni dejar que Paulina cantara, ni…- dijiste ruborizándose un poco.

-Bueno, mi vestido no está estropeado del todo, aun tiene arreglo, y no creo que Paulina quiera salir a la calle en los próximos 5 años, así que no te preocupes- te dije con una sonrisa, sintiendo igualmente como mis mejillas se entibiaban.

-Y ahora si me quedare solo…- dijiste bajando la cabeza.

-Eso sí que no…- te dije y tu volviste a mirarme- aun me tienes a mí, y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?, que aun nos tenemos el uno al otro- dije decidida, sin importarme que el pudieses tomar mis palabras con otro sentido y asustarte- Ahora ven aca bajo el paraguas si no quieres pescar una buena pulmonía- El sonrió.

-Parece que ahora si nos llovió más que nunca, ¿eh?- dijiste con doble sentido en tus palabras- Vamos a mi casa- dijiste y yo no pude renegar.

Creí que te transformarías y nos iríamos volando hasta ahí, pero para mi sorpresa pasaste un brazo por mi cintura y nos fuimos caminando. No hablamos mucho durante el camino, pero lo que si tuve bien presente fue que jamás soltaste mi cintura.

Llegamos y de inmediato te ofrecí una toalla, ambos estábamos escurriendo, debido a que el paraguas no era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirnos completamente a ambos, y el que hubiera salido literalmente volando del jardín de tu casa no te había dado la oportunidad de tomar ni siquiera las llaves de tu auto. Pensé en cuanto te había hecho pasar ya y en que tu no te veías ni un poquito molesta, así que saque otra toalla y te dije:

-Sam, se que ya estas harta de que te lo diga, pero… lo siento- tu me pusiste mala cara- Es decir, es que no puedo entender que no estés molesta, yo lo estaría si no nos hubiéramos visto en 1 año, "llegaras" y me "dijeras" que cantemos juntos y el día de la presentación, sin mencionar que es el día de "mi" cumpleaños, lo "arruinaras" todo por los caprichos de "tu estúpido novio"… Yo no estaría molesto, sino que querría arrancarte la cabeza…- dije sabiendo que así seria, sentándome en un sofá de mi apartamento.

-¿Y quien dice que no voy a arrancártela justo ahora?- me dijiste con una sonrisa viendo como toda mi frustración se reducía a simple felicidad cuando me lanzaste tu toalla mojada a la cabeza y saltaste sobre mí al sofá intentando "estrangularme" con ella.

-Está bien, está bien-Dije entre risas sabiendo que si estaba molesta, pero que por alguna razón, como yo contigo, no podía estar molesta mucho tiempo conmigo - ya entendí- Me liberaste.

-Danny, ya te dije que aquí estaré siempre, seré tu amiga siempre también y aunque tus días sean oscuros y a mí me fascine la oscuridad, te enseñare que aun así puedes ver el brillo de las cosas- me dijiste sentándote junto a mí en el sofá, mirándome con esos ojos violáceos tan hermosos que tienes.

-¿Por qué Sam?- te pregunte olvidando todo.

-¿Por qué, que?- me preguntaste en respuesta con la confusión grabada en tus bellas facciones.

-¿Por qué me dejaste ir?- pregunte tan hipnotizado en tus ojos como tu en los míos.

-Yo… no lo sé… yo…

-Te me estabas volviendo un sueño, una fantasía, hasta que te llame- Te dije recordando cómo habían sido mis días sin ti- Solo te recordaba ya de fotos, había olvidado cuan bella eras…- te dije acariciando tu mejilla con mis dedos. Tú te estremeciste- Y luego recordé cuan unidos éramos y cuantas cosas compartíamos, como ese… ese…

-_Bluethoot_ mental…-completaste mi oración y yo supe que eras lo que había esperado por años.

-Si- dije riendo- Y creo que es algo que compartiremos siempre…-fue lo último que pude decirte antes de tomarte por la barbilla como tú habías hecho antes y acercar tus labios a los míos lentamente, apenas rozándolos.

-¿Danny…?- preguntaste apenas se rozaron nuestros labios.

-¿Si?

-Te quiero…- susurraste justo antes de pasar tus brazos tras mi cuello y estamparme tus delicados labios sobre los míos. En seguida te rodee con mis brazos e intensifique el beso, recorriéndote la espalda con ambas manos, saboreando tus labios, que me habían perseguido tanto tiempo en sueños. ¿Por qué no te había besado antes? Es decir, sin contar los "besos en los labios de mentira", si que había sido estúpido. Al creer que Paulina podía brindarme todo el amor que tu me brindabas. Podía compararlo fácilmente, ya que lo que ella me hubiera ofrecido toda su vida no hubiera sido ni la mitad de lo que tú me ofrecías en este momento. Nos separamos y nos quedamos con las frentes unidas por varios segundos. Después de eso recordé que aun tenía esa zapatilla tan linda que habías usado en aquella cena, en un intento –al menos así lo creí- de "parecerte" a Paulina, siempre a tu estilo, claro. Me reí al recordarlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntaste abriendo los ojos, con duda y miedo en ellos.

-Creo que aun tengo algo tuyo- te dije levantándome del sofá, para regresar con la zapatilla en las manos.

-MI zapatilla- dijiste cubriendo tu boca con una mano.

-Sip- te dije y me arrodille frente a ti.

-Danny…- dijiste algo obstinada.

-Ey, vamos ¿cada cuanto puedes sentirte _Ghoticrella_?- te respondí riéndome de mi burdo intento de juego de palabras. Suspiraste y estiraste el pie que no tenía zapato, que apenas haba notado y no podía creer como había sido posible que te hubiese dejado caminar bajo la lluvia sin un zapato. Pero lo deje cuando lentamente coloque la delicada zapatilla negra con aplicaciones violetas en tu pie y esta encajo a la perfección en el- Y eso que no es de cristal…- dije con algo de ingenio, abriéndote los brazos tú soltaste una carcajada y te lanzaste dentro de ellos.

-Creo que ya dejo de llover- dijiste mientras veíamos algo de televisión abrazados en el sofá.

-Sí, eso creo…-Murmure- Es bastante tarde- dije más para mí misma que para ti.

-Sí… - te quedaste pensando, y te ruborizaste en un segundo-Se hace tarde…- Susurraste y yo supe en lo que pensabas.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunte fingiendo que estaba molesta.

-¡No!, al contrario- dijiste con algo más de ímpetu del necesario- Podrías pasar aquí la noche- dijiste mirando dentro de mis ojos. Y yo te mire incrédula, pero con algo de escepticismo combinado con enfado, así que enseguida reparaste tu error, seguramente para que yo no creyese que lo único que buscabas era una buena noche- Pero puedes irte si así lo deseas, puedo llamarte un taxi, no estoy tratando de estresarte ni nada, es más, puedo llevarte yo mismo si así quieres- dijiste tan rápido que tus propias palabras se atropellaban las unas a las otras.

-¿Y luego tu cómo vuelves?- te pregunte escondiendo mi diversión, preguntándote y supe que no tenias ni idea de lo que pensaba.

-Volando, caminando, en autobús, ¿Qué se yo?- dijiste sin darle mucha importancia.

-Puedo darte mi paraguas- dije señalándolo- Podemos irnos bajo el y luego te lo traes de regreso…

-Ok, entonces, es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que empiece a llover de nue…- Te levantaste del sofá, cuando te jale del brazo y te regrese al sofá.

-¿Y de verdad creíste que querría irme de aquí?- te pregunte con una sonrisa que intente hacer lucir seductora.

-Yo…

-Ni en sueños Danny, ni en sueños…- dije jalándote de la camisa, para besarte.

-¿Entonces, te quedas?- me preguntaste entre beso y beso.

-Toda la noche- dije entre risitas y comencé a quitarte la sudadera.

Ojala les haya gustado.

Dejenme sus reviews ^^

**Danny & Sam (c) B. Hartman  
Umbrella Cinderella (c) Rihanna  
Historia (c) Lenny. **


End file.
